To Rival, A King
by Allison'sGirlfriend
Summary: Emily's and Richard's first Christmas together.


Title: To Rival, A King

Rating: Teen - nothing explicit

Spoilers: None really, this is all pre-show.

Summary: Emily's and Richard's first Christmas together.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind Emily's Borgana coat.

Author's Notes: The title comes from their names. Emily means to strive, or excel, or rival. Richard means fearless or brave leader, you know like a king.

To Rival, A King

The snow had stopped falling just as Richard was parking in front of Morrow House in "the quad" at Smith. He was glad that Emily wouldn't have to walk in the snow, though he knew that could change again by the time they got to Hartford. As he opened the front door, he could see Emily waiting for him in the foyer, her suitcase and travel case on the floor next to her. She was holding her coat and looked quite fetching in her dark blue suit. Emily smiled at him as he entered the house and felt the butterflies in her stomach, as she always did when she saw her fiancé. Her fiancé, she never got tired of hearing that, she thought as she quickly glanced at the ring on her left hand. She would marry this man. Richard kissed her cheek as way of a greeting and then took her white Borgana coat. She turned as he helped her into it, asking if it was still snowing outside. He was happy to report that it had stopped so as not to add fuel to her argument that she could have met him in Hartford rather than him driving all the way to Northhampton. They had had this discussion several times and the fact that it was less than an hour's drive didn't stop her from shaking her head at him in exasperation. Of course, she would never admit to him that she found it flattering that he insisted on driving her himself.

Emily looked around the foyer to make certain that it was empty before turning back to Richard and putting her hands on his upper arms. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned toward him to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. She squeezed his arms once before releasing them. She put her gloves on and picked up her purse from the side table. He took her bags and led her outside to his Austin Healey 3000. Richard opened her door and saw her settled in before putting her cases in the small trunk. Coming around to his side, he got in the car and started the engine. Leaning over he kissed her again, just below her ear, which earned him a slight blush.

"Shall we," he asked.

"Yes, of course," she replied calmly.

She would never let on how very nervous she was. She was going to meet her future in-laws for the first time, and over Christmas no less. It was enough to make even the most confident of women anxious. But Emily had more to worry about than most women. Richard had already been practically engaged to Lynnie Lott, whom his parents had met and most probably liked. Oh, she was likable enough, Emily supposed, in a vapid sort of way. But Lynnie had been introduced to his parents just last spring, before an announcement of any kind, which was the proper way to go about these things. One didn't just fall in love and ask a girl to marry him after a few short months. And a girl certainly didn't say "yes" until after meeting the parents. Except that he had and she did and now here they were. Richard had told her a great deal about his mother, and Emily became intimidated just thinking about the formidable woman. She was sure that no one would be perfect for Lorelai Gilmore's son, but she prayed that she would be acceptable.

Richard could tell that Emily was worried about meeting his parents, or rather meeting his mother. He had no doubt that Charles would welcome the young woman quite readily into the family. It was Trix that would be a tough nut to crack and Richard had done his best to prepare Emily for his mother's personality. He smiled as Emily began to hum "Our Day Will Come" softly to herself. She would be just fine, and his mother would love her, he was sure of it.

The hour's drive seemed to Emily to go by in no time at all. Because before she knew it they were pulling into the long driveway of the Gilmore estate. It was an imposing manor house, looming above the perfectly trimmed hedges behind the wrought iron gates. Just as he put the car in park and turned off the ignition, Richard took hold of Emily's left hand, squeezing it gently, and smiled at her encouragingly. She took a deep breath and nodded, she was ready.

~*~

She was in hell. Or more accurately, the third round of the ninth circle of hell, Ptolomaea. Of course when Dante had described this particular part of hell, he had meant that the inhabitants were traitors to their guests, not the guests themselves. But, Emily felt sure she was trapped in the ice, with no comfort from her tears, along with all the other poor souls who must have visited Lorelai Gilmore at some time or another. Shaking her head, she took the last of her clothes out of the suitcase and put the sweaters in the middle drawer of the armoire in her guest room. She needed to pull herself together, it was almost time for dinner and Emily would not let that woman see her ruffled or upset. She wouldn't have time for a shower, but just enough time to change into her green dress and touch up her make-up.

Emily had just hung her suit up when the bedroom door opened quickly. She turned in time to see Richard closing the door. She couldn't believe this man. Was he trying to get his mother to hate her? What other possible reason could he have for coming into her room while she was changing?

"Richard Gilmore, you leave this room this instant."

His eyes roamed her body and she felt flush. She was wearing only her bra and her half-slip. He couldn't see anymore than a swimsuit might show, but still, this was her underwear.

"Emily…."

"Don't you 'Emily' me. I mean it. Get out of here before your mother thinks I'm loose on top of everything else. Go."

Despite her shooing motions, Richard only came closer until he was able to put his arms around her back. She stood ramrod straight, tense in his arms. He kissed her temple and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I just wanted to remind you of that fact."

Emily shook her head. She would not let his compliments distract her from the fact that he had to leave this room instantly, despite how good his arms felt around her. She knew he was only trying to make up for one of several insults his mother had managed in the few minutes after their introduction. As if Emily really believed that Pennilynn Lott was prettier than she. Well, of course Lynnie was prettier. Emily was not a pretty girl and never had been. But she was attractive and she knew that Richard appreciated her looks. Still the comment had stung, and despite her fear that he would be found in her room, she appreciated Richard's gesture.

"Fine. I'm reminded. Now get out of here before one of the maids tells tales. Go."

And with a light shove, Emily pushed him away from her. Richard kissed her cheek once more before disappearing out the door and down the hall. She sighed and resumed dressing, putting on the dark green, Lanz wool dress. And she resolved to be smiling and pleasant at dinner; she would win over Richard's mother. Even if it killed her.

~*~

The days preceding Christmas seemed to drag for Emily. She was forced on more than one occasion to have tea with Mrs. Gilmore, which turned out to be more an exercise in torture than anything else. Lorelai Gilmore did not like Emily and was quite happy to point out all of Emily's perceived shortcomings at every opportunity. Emily had spent one lovely day shopping in Hartford with Richard, but that was the only bright spot in an otherwise tedious week.

Nothing Emily did seemed to be right in Mrs. Gilmore's eyes. There had been negative comments on almost every aspect of her life: her background ("I'm sure Rhode Island has a rather quaint appeal."), her major ("What does one do once one has studied history?"), and even her name ("I knew an Emily once."). And with each slight and thinly veiled insult, Emily just smiled and tried even harder to win Lorelai's approval. But her calm veneer was slowly slipping, and Emily didn't know how much more she could take. She just couldn't understand how Richard, who was so kind and caring, could have come from this woman. His father was just as Richard had described him, a quiet man more interested in his business than in the goings on at home. Though Emily had had a nice conversation with him about the bombings at the University of Alabama, well as nice as talk of explosions could be.

~*~

On Christmas morning Emily awoke to hushed murmurings of love in her ear. She had long since given up on persuading Richard to stay out of her room. Luckily he had made a point of only entering first thing each morning when he was already dressed, so Emily supposed she should be grateful for small favors. And it was awfully nice to have him to herself for a few minutes before the day started. Turning onto her back, Emily took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then she pushed herself into a sitting position, her knee pressed against his hip. She could spend the entire day right here and be perfectly happy.

Her gifts sitting next to her on the divan, Emily looked across the living room to Richard and smiled. He seemed to like the cufflinks and the sweater, despite his mother's comments. And she was thrilled with her bracelet. She picked up the book and ran her hand over the cover.

"Thank you again, Richard. The bracelet is just lovely. And I can't wait to read my book."

He had given her Lilies of the Field, which they had seen in the theatre not two months before. And Richard had remembered how much she had liked it. She wasn't about to tell him that that had more to do with Sidney Poitier than anything else.

Later when Richard snuck into her room for the second time that day, she thanked him more profoundly for her gifts. And she had to remove the smear of her lipstick from his bottom lip.

~*~

"You don't really have to go so soon, do you?"

The question was aimed at Richard, but Mrs. Gilmore's eyes were fixed accusingly on Emily. Well, Emily thought, it would be her fault if they really were going to visit her family for the New Year. They should be doing just that instead of waiting until Easter for Richard to meet her parents. But, Richard had been so persuasive and a week alone had sounded so marvelous. The color rose in her cheeks just thinking about it.

"Are you sure she's quite well, Richard? She blushes so easily."

"Just the cold weather, Mrs. Gilmore," Emily lied. She certainly wasn't about to explain her embarrassment to Richard's mother.

Richard smiled as he heard Emily cover. He finished putting the last of their bags in the trunk. In less than an hour he would have this dear girl all to himself for seven whole days. And he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you for the lovely time, Mrs. Gilmore."

Getting nothing more than a short "hmm" in response, Emily left Richard to say goodbye to his mother and got in the car, sure that her bold action would earn another check against her. Emily sighed softly. She had done nothing but be her most gracious and charming, and it hadn't impressed Lorelai Gilmore one bit. From the moment they had met, Mrs. Gilmore had turned her nose down on Emily, which was something she had never really experienced before, and it was not something she'd like to repeat. No, if she didn't have to see Trix, and what a horrible name that was, until the wedding, it would be too soon. Well, she'd have to give it some thought; this woman was going to be her mother-in-law after all. Richard got in the car and started it, placing his hand on her knee for just a moment.

"Ready?"

"Yes Richard, I am."

~*~

Richard looked at his darling girl as she stared out the window. She had been quiet on the drive to New Haven. He knew that his mother could come on a bit strong, but that was just her way. He thought Emily had behaved impeccably with his parents and was quite proud of her. He debated whether or not to say as much to her, would she think him condescending, it was difficult to tell where Emily's temper might emerge. Maybe he would tell her over dinner at Consiglio's.

Emily knew that Richard was watching her. She took a deep breath and turned around, smiling. Her smile grew as Richard held out his arms and she went into them willingly. There was something magical about being held in Richard's arms, she felt so safe and secure. But it was more than that, she felt loved, cherished. She felt as if she were home. She held back the giggles at that thought. She was home; this man would be her husband. She leaned up and kissed Richard squarely on the lips before letting out a contented sigh.

"I believe Mr. Gilmore that I was promised dinner, was I not?"

"You most certainly were, Miss Aldrich. Shall we?"

Nodding, Emily took his proffered arm and together they left his apartment.

~*~

She was nervous. Well not nervous, certainly not anxious, but perhaps a bit tense. She was also excited. She would be spending her first night with her fiancé. It was natural to feel a little self-conscious. She smoothed her hand over the cream colored nightgown. She had been looking forward to this since Richard had suggested this week alone. She loved this man more than she had ever imagined possible. Emily wanted to share everything with him, including herself. But, she knew that Richard had been with other women, of course he had, he was quite a catch. She suddenly felt even more unsure of herself than before. What if she wasn't good enough? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Richard loved her, he had asked her to marry him. And so what if she was a bit nervous, that was natural after all.

Richard was already in bed when Emily came out of the bathroom. In nothing but her short gown, she was gorgeous. Her toned legs drew his attention and he had to remind himself to breathe. This striking creature was his, and he still couldn't believe his good fortune.

"Oh Em, you look beautiful."

He chuckled slightly when she blushed. She was usually so confident, so commanding. But right here, right now, she looked nothing more than bashful. He fell in love with her all over again in that moment.

~*~

The days following Christmas were some of the most glorious for Emily. Her days were spent reading and letter writing, which seemed much nicer with Richard in the room. Her nights were spent in Richard's arms. Now that they had made love, Richard had taken to grabbing her and kissing her at the most unexpected moments. It thrilled her. She was sorry to see the New Year arriving as it meant that their holiday was almost over. She would go back to Smith and have to make due with seeing Richard on the weekends and the occasional weeknight. She had become accustomed to him, to his presence. She wasn't sure what she would do alone in her room at Morrow House.

Richard also felt the impending separation keenly. He had gotten used to Emily being within arm's reach at all times. He still had trouble believing that she was going to be his wife. He was indeed a lucky man. He had no idea why he'd ever thought Pennilynn Lott would be a good wife; she was so quiet, so acquiescent. Emily was a challenge, with a sharp wit and an even sharper temper. The hour and half drive to Smith never seemed so long before.

~*~

On the following Saturday, the fourth of January 1964, Emily was packed and ready to go back to school. She stood in the bedroom of Richard's apartment, her coat draped over her arm and gloves in her hand. The weather had cooperated and no fresh snow had fallen over night. She took a last look around before it was time to go. This had been the best holiday vacation she'd ever had. Yes, she had failed in getting Lorelai Gilmore to like her. But, she had time yet; they wouldn't be married for another year. She had a secret hope that perhaps her thank you letter would be more warmly received than she had been. She would have to prove to her mother-in-law that she was worthy enough to be a Gilmore, that she was worthy to be Richard's wife. The second half of the holiday had been worth all the discomfort of her visit with Mrs. Gilmore. These last few days had only cemented her love for Richard. She turned, only to find Richard standing in the doorway watching her, smiling. He came in and took her coat, helping her into it. Placing his arms around her shoulders, he leaned down and kissed her. Finally breaking the kiss, Emily put on her gloves and retrieved her purse from the bed.

"You ready to go, dear?"

"No, Richard. But let's go anyway."

He led her out to the car and opened the door. The drive back to Smith would be quiet, her soft humming the only noise. They had started the trip as two people recently engaged, but they were ending it as a couple, together for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
